


Mad Man With A Blue Box

by xCommanderPrincessx



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fanfiction, Outer Space, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCommanderPrincessx/pseuds/xCommanderPrincessx





	Mad Man With A Blue Box

**Just a quick short for Amy/11 that I stumbled across in my unpublished section.**

**Note: Guardians of Light will soon have another chapter uploaded and you'll be pleased to hear that good progress is being made with the Clexa story part 2!**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy :)**

 

The whoosh of the TARDIS faded as it materialised inside the Pond's house, more specifically the bedroom of the married couple. The Doctor's tweed jacket flapped as he hurried away from the console and along the grated floor to throw the door open. He frowned in disappointment to find himself staring at a wall, sighing dejectedly before returning to the console where he readjusted the levers and repeated the process.

On the second try, the Doctor was pleased to step out into the familiar setting of his companions bedroom, only to twist rapidly on his heels with eyes squeezed shut a moment later.

'Rory!' he gasped, waving his arms uselessly in the air as he considered where best to place them. He settled for awkwardly crossing them over his chest.

'Doctor? Dare I ask why you are here?' the man in bed questioned him, his head propped up comfortably on two pillows.

'Don't mind that! Cover yourself up!'

Rory rolled his eyes at the man's ridiculous request. This was his room after all and the quilt was currently wrapped around his torso, the only exposure being of his shoulders and upper chest. He reluctantly grabbed a blanket and threw it over his upper body as the Doctor side stepped across the room, careful to keep his back to the bed as he made his way to the wardrobe.

He flung the door open and Rory raised an eyebrow as he began to rifle through its contents, muttering to himself as he shoved items of clothing aside with disdain. Had he actually lost his mind?

'Doctor, I-'

'Hush!' the time lord insisted, shooting Rory a stern look over his shoulder, looking relieved to see the blanket firmly in place. 'Well, that's better. Imagine what Amy would think if she knew I saw you like that!'

Rory could hardly believe the Doctor as he returned to his seemingly important task of rooting through the wooden closet, pulling free a red blouse before shoving it away again with a shake of his head.

'Oh, I'm sorry! My appearance is inappropriate but rifling through my wife's clothes isn't?

'Precisely Rory, do keep up.'

The Doctor paused for a moment and pulled his head from the wardrobe to look at him suspiciously.

'Do you even own any clothes? You certainly don't wear any of these.'

'Mine are over there in the bottom drawers,' Rory replied in a flat tone, wondering why he was even bothering to engage with the man.

'Ah, well, in that case you really should invest in some more clothes. Take it from me, having a style is everything these days,' the time lord advised, straightening his bow tie proudly before inspecting the clothes once more.

Rory scoffed at that, here was the most outrageously dressed man he knew giving him fashion advice. A man with an unhealthy obsession with bow ties.

'I'm fine as I am Doctor, but you still haven't answered my question. What exactly are you doing?'

His words seemed to fall on deaf ears as the Doctor pulled out a light blue shirt, decorated beautifully with wisps of white pattern.

'Yes! Ha, in your face Pond!' he exclaimed triumphantly, quickly catching himself when he felt Rory's eyes scrutinising him heavily. The Doctor swivelled and looked at Rory as if observing him for the first time.

'Ah, this is not ideal.'

'You're telling me,' Rory replied, frowning at the image of the time lord holding the short sleeved shirt in his grip. 'Again, what's happening?'

'Oh, yes, it's for Amy. Remind me never to bet against women, or a certain red head, look where it gets me.'

This was not even close to an explanation but the Doctor didn't seem to care as he palmed his forehead with his free hand and continued to mutter to himself.

'On the dresser, by the hair brush. On the dresser, by the hairbrush.'

He continued to repeat the words as he circled the bed and stopped at the dresser where Amy would normally ready herself, his hands lightly hovering over the structure before grabbing the sunglasses that lay abandoned on the surface and slid them onto his face.

'Amy? I don't understand, she just popped out to get me some medicine,' he said slowly, the realisation slowly dawning on him as the Doctor adopted a wonky smile, turning to face him.

'Hmm, yes indeed. She must be there right now, picking out cough syrup, or lice cream and such.'

Rory frowned, partly at the Doctor's ridiculous appearance with the sunglasses perched on the bridge of his nose as well as the ill thought out sentence.

'She's off with you isn't she?'

The Doctor forced a laugh and clapped his free hand against his chest, half dancing over to where the TARDIS stood.

'What? No! Well, yes but between me and you I was never here.'

Rory sighed at the failed attempt to cover his tracks and had little chance to complain as the man darted from sight back into his machine.

'Just tell her to be careful,' he called out before the doors shut firmly and the roaring of engines filled his ears.

Sinking back into the pillows, he threw the blanket disdainfully onto the floor and ignored the pounding in his skull as he thought on what adventures his wife was currently involving herself in.

\----

Amy ran breathlessly into the TARDIS, face alight with glee as she located the Doctor on the far side of the console.

'Do you realise how much money I just won?' she exclaimed brightly, grabbing her friend's arm in excitement at her recent success.

'Indeed, though only in Altairian dollar I'm afraid. No use to you back on Earth,' the Doctor responded, patting her in a congratulatory manner on her hand before pulling free to gesture towards the railing where a shirt was neatly hung in the glowing interior lights.

'Forget the money Doctor! You should have seen their weird, puckered faces when I beat them at their own game,' she laughed, though she had been relieved to see the TARDIS return when the shock had turned quickly to anger.  

'Yes, you bested us all Pond. Here, as requested my lady,' the time lord said with a hint of sarcasm, quickly placing the sunglasses onto her face as she inspected the shirt in question.

'So you did pick the right one out. That's impressive considering the highly subjective description I gave you,' she mused, once having joked that the Doctor would not be able to differentiate between such similar items of clothing since he wore the same outfit most days.

The Doctor allowed himself a smile as he adjusted levers and twisted dials to the correct settings. He was a time lord, nothing could stump him. Not even the female fashion sense.

'Was Rory asleep?'

'Hmm? Oh, yes he was dead to the world. Not literally of course, he's done that enough times already. I was my usual discreet self of course, in and out like a flash,' the Doctor rambled, averting his gaze from the women as he played with the controls. Amy narrowed her eyes, seeing straight through the weak statement.

'He totally saw you didn't he?' she inquired, rounding the console so that he could not escape her searching gaze.

'So, where next Pond?' the Doctor asked, deflecting the question as his companion sighed.

'I was only meant to taking a quick trip to the shop, he'll think he's missing out.'

The Doctor screwed up his face at the memory of Rory's unnaturally pale complexion and raspy voice.

'He can keep his germs out of my ship! Now Pond, do you wish to be dropped off by the shop for your convenience?'

Amy hesitated for a second, before a small smile began to form on her lips.

'I'm sure we can squeeze one more trip in?' she suggested, tipping her head to one side to look at the time lord who responded with a grin of his own.

'That's my girl!'

Without being instructed, Amy gripped the red handle and heaved it down as the Doctor flicked his fingers over the collection of buttons, the groaning of the engines beginning as the floor shuddered beneath them.

Amy was thrown back into the leather seat with a gasp as the Doctor clung to the railing with all his strength. Who knew what adventure awaited them this time, whatever happened it was bound to be filled with excitement and adrenaline, a combination that Amy had come to crave in recent years. A feeling that could only be sated by a mad man with a blue box who never ceased to amaze her with the wonders of the universe. 

\----

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
